


Tonight

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Since it's just you and me, can you be mine for tonight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08 November 2012

The two tall women stayed in the same room. They were both silent. The younger one wanted to escape the awkward situation but it would seem rude to just leave her senior inside the room.

“Hey…” Mariko tried to call out.

It was unusually quiet for both of them. Even though people held an image of the two flirting, laughing, or joking together, the situation was very different, very tense at that point.

Sayaka did her best to act normal. She didn’t know why she felt uncomfortable; her insides felt like they were being knotted, her head hurt and her heart was beating forcefully, things that she dismissed as the side effects of her coffee.

She tried her best to act neutral, albeit difficult, when her senior called her. “Y-yes?”

“You seem a bit… quiet today,” Mariko responded, looking at her through the mirror as she brushed her short but soft hair.

Sayaka started laughing, a laugh that did not reach her eyes. Her attempt to lighten the mood only made it worse. __“Why can’t anyone come in? Someone! Anyone, please!”__ she pleaded silently, looking at the door that was silent and unmoving.

Mariko eyed her prey. She smiled a bit as she watched Sayaka’s unnatural and uncomfortable movements. The slight movements of her hands, the changes in her position on the couch, and the sounds that she made were like a show. She couldn’t take it much longer.

“Ah… Mariko, what are you doing?” Sayaka asked innocently, surprised when the older one suddenly went towards her. Without any warning, her senior just straddled her and placed her face near hers.

“Ma-mariko… what…?” She was silenced by a soft peck on her lips.

“Since it’s just you and me…” Mariko started, her face serious, her eyes as if looking through Sayaka’s soul, which made the hairs on the latter’s nape stand on their end, “Can you be mine for tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to rack my brains where I got the concept. I am so sure that I got it from a song or something but I cannot remember. Oh well.


End file.
